


Please Don't Be Sad

by reynabethh



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I come into this Starbucks every time I feel sad and you're always there, so you started drawing motivational messages and kittens on my cups and you're really cute and I think I'm in love help"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Be Sad

The blond girl, Annabeth, had been coming by for the past three weeks now. She came twice a day, always at the same time, and she looked like she was going through a pretty rough time. She also happened to be the cutest girl Piper had seen since she started working at Starbucks.

If the circumstances were different, Piper would definitely flirt with her. But as it was, she looked upset every time she walked in and ordered her coffee. Maybe her mom was dying. Maybe she was in love with someone who didn't return her feelings.

She decided to put both those possibilities aside as she heard the door swing open and saw Annabeth walk in. Her hair was a mess. She looked even worse than the last time she came, which was only a couple of hours ago. She was walking rather slowly but she managed to order before Piper's shift ended, which was in approximately five minutes.

"Hi!" Piper smiled, trying to look comforting. "What can I get you?"

To her surprise, Annabeth smiled back. It wasn't even one of those smiles where you smile at someone because they smiled at you. She genuinely looked happy to see her. "Hi." She said. She still sounded like she was about to cry though. "I'd just like a white hot chocolate, please."

"No problem." She took out a cup with Annabeth's name on it. Last night she went home and drew a bunch of kittens and hearts on it. It took her like half an hour, but she hadn't been able to get Annabeth off her mind anyway.

Piper filled it with hot chocolate and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said, taking the cup. She took one look at it before her cheeks turned bright red and she let out a short laugh. "Wow, uh… Did you draw these for me by any chance?"

"Yeah. I noticed you haven't been looking so great lately, and I sort of wanted to cheer you up a bit. I was about to draw puppies instead but I decided you look a bit more like a cat person. So… I hope you like cats?" Piper laughed and Annabeth's blush deepened.

"I love cats. Obviously."

"Good." She turned around and checked the time. There was about ten seconds of her shift left. "Hey, do you mind waiting a minute? My shift just ended and I just need to go get my stuff together. I'd love to talk to you, or hang out, or whatever." More like  _your smile is mesmerizing and I want to get to know you so that I be the reason for that smile._

"I'd love to talk to you too, Piper, but I have somewhere I need to be in like two minutes." Piper's heart fell a bit, even though Annabeth didn't look happy about having to leave. "This is my number, though. You should call me sometime. Preferably sooner than later."

It was Piper turn to blush. "Thanks," she said. "Just one thing," She walked around the counter so that she was facing Annabeth without anything separating them. "Do you always carry around pieces of paper with your phone number on them?"

Annabeth laughed. "No, but you never know when the cute girl who works at the closest Starbucks is finally going to start talking to you."

"That's true." Piper said. She hadn't had such a big smile on her face in months.

"I'll see you around, then." Annabeth leaned down to kiss her cheek before turning around and leaving.

"Ok, yeah, bye!" She waved at her. She also had not failed to notice how Annabeth's voice sounded a little happier by the end of their short conversation.


End file.
